Emergency vehicles such as police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, etc. typically have a signaling system including audio devices, such as sirens or speakers, and visual indicators, such as warning lights. One common type of warning light assembly for emergency vehicles is a light bar. A light bar can include a plurality of lights that are enclosed in a common housing. Different types of lights, such as stationary, strobe, oscillating, and rotating lights, as well as a speaker or siren can be packaged in a given light bar to provide a variety of different signaling options.
A light bar is typically mounted to a flat surface of the emergency vehicle, such as a roof surface, for example, using bolts that extend through the light bar to the interior of the vehicle and that can be secured thereto via washers and nuts.
Current light bar designs commonly make use of multiple, stacked lighting levels. Through the use of different levels, warning lights, such as flashing, rotating, or strobe lights are disposed in a level of their own, while other auxiliary lighting, such as takedown lights, alley lights, and directional indicators are disposed in a separate level. Through the use of this multi-level approach, devices within one level do not adversely affect the visual performance of other levels. The minimum height of a light bar using this scheme is limited based on physical limitations of the devices within each level and the stacking of each layer upon the other. Additionally, to reduce the conspicuity of a vehicle while not involved in an emergency situation, it is desired that a light bar have as low a profile as possible. The use of multi-layered light bars limits the height to which a light bar can be lowered while still maintaining adequate functionality.